Mistakes We Swore We'd Never Make
by MissGalinda
Summary: Elphie reflects on her relationship with Glinda.
1. Part One

**I dont own anything.**

**Mistakes We Swore We'd Never Make**

As I lie in this bed, I wonder why I'm here. Then she stirs beside me, and I remember that we need each other. The mattress is damp from our sweat. Her hair clings to the back of her neck. Her arms are tightly wrapped around my churning stomach. This moment is precious.

Outside I hear the sounds of life. An Ama scolds a young girl for showing to much skin. A vendor yells after a street urchin, who attempted to steal from his cart. It strikes me in that moment how strange that life in the Emerald City can be so naïve. Evil right under their noses, but their faces are lifted to high up to the clouds to notice; waiting for a rainbow that has decided not to show.

She shifts a little, and in doing so her hands slide just the tiniest bit down my stomach. My breathing becomes shallow, and my heart skips a couple beats. It would be cruel to wake such a sleeping beauty from her slumber, but I'm in a hurry. This can't wait. I run my fingers through her delicate curls and whisper into her ear. A warm smile slowly stretches across her face. She's all mine now.

"Time to go already?" She murmurs disappointedly.

Her pure blues eyes slowly open, so that she can look at me. I wonder what she sees.

"No, it's still morning." I tell her with a smirk.

Her smile fades into an adorable frown. It's more mesmerizing then any book I've ever read or any class I've ever taken. I'm entranced by her.

"Why the Hell did you wake me then?!" She huffs, "Don't you know how much you've exhausted me?!"

I shake my head and tell her that's it's not enough. I want more. She must feel the same way because before I know it, she is on top of me.

Her mouth is on my mouth. Her tongue swirls around my tongue. Her hands intertwine with my hands. I say this in my head to remind myself that I am the one she chose. With all of my abnormalities, I am the one she fucks. Not him. Me.

I've won but I've lost, because after we are done, he is the one she will go home to. I may have her love, but he has heart. She lives with him. Not me. Him.

"Elphie." She pants against my lips.

I move my head down to her pale neck. My lips are on her neck. Her hands move up and down my back, and they become more frantic as I move down to her breast. She is already ready for me, but I'm no longer in a hurry. This moment is going to last for as long as I can make it last.

My lips are on her breast. I wonder how often his lips have been here. How long has it been since his slimy tongue traced circles around her nipple? Judging by her eagerness, it's been a while.

"Elphie." She moans, "Now. Please?"

I thrust two fingers into her just to appease her, but after that I keep them still. She is not going to win this one, no matter how beautiful she looks.

She lies there with a satisfied smile that slowly becomes irritated.

"Elphie!" she yells.

Is this all I am to her? A gratifying fuck; the kind he can't give her. She begins thrusting against my hand. Moans escape her pursed lips, but I'm not giving in to her demands. She's had people do that for her, her whole life.

I pull out. The adorable frown is back on her cute little face. Her nails are digging into the sides of my arms. She sighs loudly in an exaggerated way to let me know she is upset. Then as quickly as a tornado, her face becomes bubbly again.

"I know what you want." She says softly.

For a second I am silly enough to believe she is going to say that she will leave him. Silly me I am as naïve as everyone else in this poverty stricken city.

Her fingers twirl around the inside of my thigh. Does she really believe that all I want from her is sex? I want something more then what she can comprehend. It's not her fault though. She was raised this way: to believe that what she wants and what she needs are two separate entities.

**Not Done yet. Tell me if you think its lame, but be nice about it.**


	2. Part Two

Afterwards she cries silently to herself. Whether she's mourning the failure her marriage has grown to be or the imminent death of her own short lived happiness, I'm not sure. I hope, wish, and yes, I even pray that it's the latter. Maybe it was both. In truth, I wanted it to be the latter.

I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to realize that all of the demons in her life that tantalize her to the point of madness, where put there by her. This life is dangled before her eyes, yet every time she reaches out to snatch it, it's out of sight. She did that to herself, but I know she blames me.

The tears roll down her cheeks, causing them to become damp and poisonous. She truly knows how to hurt me. The round contours of her face are barely visible in the dark room. We keep the curtains drawn at all times, so no one knows what we're up to. She's always liked it that way.

"Why did you leave me there?" She manages to finally choke out this question that has haunted her for years.

"You would have missed me more if I had stayed."

"I don't understand you, Elphie," She scoffs, "You know I've never been as enlightened as you."

She turns her face away from me. I've made her feel dumb, and she will never admit it, but she loves feeling inferior. Isn't that why she married him? So that she could live her life as a trophy wife, admired and polished daily but in the end never amounts to anything more than cheap plastic.

"I was a different person."

"So was I."

"We'd be too different together."

The sun peaks through the curtain just the slightest bit, and it illuminates her golden curls. As she turns over to face me, her face has a celestial glow to it. Then the wind remembers that it has a job to do, and swiftly closes the curtain shut. The shadows and sorrows engulf her face once again.

"Are you trying to say that I wasn't changed for the better?"

I lower my head to kiss her softly on the lips, and then I whisper in her ear, "Neither one of us were changed for the better. That's why we're here."'

She's lets out a choked cry and wraps her arms around my slender waist. Her tears wipe off onto my skin, but since she ignores my pain, I do the same. We stay this way for a while before I pull away.

"Fiyero will be here soon," I murmur.

She nods and quietly gets up to dress herself. I avert my eyes as I did during those awkward years at Shiz, when I tried so hard to fight the inevitable. She slips into her dress with that flawless ease that so many important Ozian officials possess, and then she heads towards the door. With her shaking hand she reaches for the knob, and in a calm and controlled voice she says, "I can't make it next week." Then she opens the door and walks into the blinding sunlight. She'll be back. She always comes back. As I said before, we need each other.

Its hours before Fiyero shows up to find me sitting naked in my bed. He smirks because he thinks I am like this for him. Tugging at his clothes hastily, he tells me about his unusual encounter with Glinda Upland in The Emerald City.

"She seems to have gotten crazier," He laughs, "I mean Galinda has always been sort of out there, but she seemed a little bit frantic too. It was kind of like she was trying to bring back our college years."

I smirk and reply, "Maybe she never left them."

He throws the covers aside and exposes me to the cold air.

"Maybe none of us have," He roughly kisses me on the lips, and I try not to think about Glinda.

We haven't changed. We left for college hoping not to make the same mistakes as our parents before us, yet here we are today. Wrapped up in a web of unhappy marriages and the mistresses who can't keep themselves from becoming emotionally unattached. I am the buffer that holds these broken marriages together, yet at the same time rips them apart. Who's really to blame for all of this? With all of the vast subjects and topics we studied at Shiz, only a pocketful of it remains. Like a handful of gold coins it jingles around in our pockets constantly reminding us that there's more to this life, then the yellow brick road are parents paved for us. But even though we yearn for more, we follow the that road and are often disappointed when we reach our destination.


End file.
